Jamjars
Jamjars is Bottles' brother and serves as the replacement trainer for Banjo and Kazooie in Banjo-Tooie. Assertive and strict, this militaristic drill sergeant mole requires the pair to prove themselves by collecting a certain number of musical notes before teaching them any new moves. Like his brother, Jamjars doesn't think too kindly of Banjo's smart-aleck sidekick, Kazooie, but tolerates her enough to teach the pair some of the game's most important moves, possibly because of Kazooie's enthusiasm to beat the living (or in this case, undead) daylight out of Grunty. Banjo and Kazooie must find his hatches in each world (unlike Banjo-Kazooie, all of Banjo Tooie's worlds have at least one hatch and one move to learn) and have the correct number of notes to obtain the next move. His hatches are flat with a red light if the move hasn't been learned yet and green when it has. Pressing next to a green-lighted hatch will give a quick recap on how the move is performed. Also, if Banjo opens a hatch without full health, Jamjars will provide him some honeycomb "rations", instantly filling the health bar. Each move is taught by Jamjars dancing to a military style flute and drums tune, with the instructions being sung in rhyme, similar to an Army march or cadence. When finished, he "dismisses" the duo, jumps up high, and dives back into his opened hatch. Occasionally as a gag, the hatch door will close early, causing him to land on his head. Comically, he groans, opens his hatch just far enough to wiggle inside, and then opens it once again to grab his fallen hat. In Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, it is revealed that Jamjars has now become the MC of Spiral Mountain's local radio station. He tells the heroes that it has been ten years since they were created (Banjo-Kazooie had been released 10 years prior) and tells them how fat and lazy they've become since Banjo-Tooie. Trivia *In Banjo-Kazooie, when Banjo and Kazooie come to one of Bottles' first molehills in Spiral Mountain, Kazooie refers to Bottles by the nickname Jamjars. This could be where Jamjars's name comes from. Jamjars is also an incorrect answer for Bottles when Grunty asks a trivia question in Grunty's Furnace Fun. *Jamjars is also a playable character in the multiplayer mode shootout games in Banjo-Tooie. He has eight Honeycombs and is the second slowest character (although significantly faster than Gruntilda), but makes up for this by being a slightly smaller target. *If Mumbo Jumbo talks to Jamjars, he will tell him that he only teaches moves to bears and birds and also calls him a freak and a weirdo. *Transformations are unable to talk to him. If the player presses B near a silo, nothing happens. *In Banjo-Tooie, instead of every item talking and explaining what it does when it is picked up for the first time (as in Banjo-Kazooie), Jamjars will be the one to tell you about the item and what it does instead, even before Banjo and Kazooie meet him in person. *He doesn't seem very emotional about the death of his brother. This is most likely because of his army background, having seen many soldiers passing away. He also could've been very confident Banjo and Kazooie would either avenge Bottles or bring him back. *Jamjars' military cadence is based on the Duckworth Chant, made popular by the 1987 film Full Metal Jacket. ** It is interesting to note that while he rhymes in military cadence in the Original B-T, in the XBLA version some of his training "songs" don't rhyme. This is due to the fact that the X button on the 360 controller replaces the B button as the basic attack button on the N64 version. *Jamjar's voice is modeled after American Gunnery Sergent and actor R Lee Ermey, who fought in the Vietnam War and portrayed Drill Sergent Hartman in Full Metal Jacket. *Due to his glasses, Jamjars doesn't possess a blinking animation (like the Stonies, the Unga Bunga Tribe and the Rocknut Tribe). Gallery bt jamjars.png Jamjars.jpg|Jamjar's in-game render in Banjo-Tooie. Jamjars Speaking.gif|Jamjars speaking|link=http://banjokazooie.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jamjars_Speaking.gif Names in Other Languages Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters from Nuts & Bolts Category:Characters from Banjo-Tooie Category:Heroes Category:Mole Category:Males Category:Trivia